


The future seeker of truth

by saturatedsunset



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Insane Wilbur Soot, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, POV Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Traitor Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedsunset/pseuds/saturatedsunset
Summary: ||This story contains me and my friends dsmp personas.||I couldn't imagine a world so beautiful but cold... it never has anything left for you after it's gone. And that's just what I experienced, except I had something left, or well, some people left. Sure, some believe it was never meant to be, but really, it wasn't just the buildings, it was the people. The people I meant that took time to build them. That took time to make the nation. I know them all well, since the beginning. I know this seems out of the normal, especially since I haven't even explained who I am yet.Things are gonna get kinda bumpy. So prepare for a whole lot of angst, fluff and many other things that got thrown at our dream smp characters.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Mc





	1. First Day on the smp

**Author's Note:**

> YES HI  
> I am making this because I need a break from my other fic atm so those updates will be slow,,  
> To answer your question, YES, my friends, partner and I all made dsmp personas, that is usual for us,,  
> ANYWAY so I don't bore you to death with notes why don't we go on hmm?  
> There's going to be a TON of POVS that are switched here so be warned,,

Hads POV  
I stepped onto the light green grass and looked around. So this was the dsmp huh..? I flinched slightly when I heard faint laughter and yelling in the distance. Where was I..? And why was there a.. van? I walked up too who was standing near the van, holding my locket tightly inside my pale hand. I must have scared the burnette male who stood there because he jumped. 

"Jesus Tub- wait.. you're not Tubbo..?" 

"W-What..? No..? My name isn't Tubbo" 

"Ohh.. you must be new here! I'm Wilbur Soot or well Wilbur! And who might you be?" 

"U-Uhm.. My name it's.. it's Had. It's a nickname.." 

"Had huh? I think it's nice!" 

"A-Ah! Thanks!" 

I replied with a smile before a dirty strawberry blonde approached us. He seemed to tilt his head at the sight of me before pulling out a small bag. I looked down at the white powder in his hands, before he got the chance to speak I back up and shook my hands. 

"U-Uh no thanks! I-I'm.. I'm good.." 

"How did she know what I was gonna ask??" 

I bit my lip before sighing softly, hiding my purple pendant necklace underneath my shirt. I couldn't tell them about my... secret, so it was best to give them a thin white lie. 

"Well y'know usually when you see someone with a baggie and white powdered stuff in it, you think they're selling drugs.. uhm.." 

"Oh! The names Tommy! THE GREAT AND AMAZING TOMMYINNIT" 

I held in a snicker before shaking my head and nodding slightly. Looking down at my shoes I spotted a small red flower in front of me. I mumbled a small noise before I gently picked it. Of course these flowers reminded me of a friend of mine, and.. I deeply miss them. 

"Had? You okay?" 

I looked back at Wilbur and nodded. A small zoned out smile reached my soft pink lips. I couldn't help it, I had to make sure I kept a smile throughout this place. I pointed to the van and tilted my head before looking back at Wilbur. 

"Uhm.. Wilbur? Will you tell me what exactly that is for?" 

"That's our drug van!!" 

I jumped after hearing the small voice of another burnette, although they weren't wearing a beanie like Wilbur. They scared the living shit out of me, causing me to back up into a tree and fall.  
I could have caught myself, but my reaction was a little to late. 

"O-Oh my goodness! I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to scare you!" 

"N-No no! It's okay.. uhm.." 

"Oh! Tubbo! My names Tubbo!" 

I smiled at him before taking his hand and standing up. As soon as he realized we were about the same height he starting giggling and sticking out his tongue at Tommy. Both Tommy and Wilbur were tall, which of course was intimidating at first, but of course after you got to know them they weren't. 

"It's nice to meet you Tubbo!" 

"It's nice to meet you to!" 

I nodded and brushed my hands on my jeans. This place was just as beautiful as I heard it was. Although the van was concerning, but other then that, everything was peaceful and beautiful. Well.. almost everything except the van was peaceful. Now that I'm here I feel at ease, as if I'll finally find them.. find my friends.  
I know only about 1,000 or more versions of what could happen, due to my random abilities. It comes from both my necklace and my blood. My necklace strengthens it, but also makes sure it doesn't get out of hand, which I'm thankful for.  
I can see.. different universes of what happens here, different futures per say. No one has understood why or how, but that's just it. No one has ever understood me, I've been invisible to almost everyone.  
That was, until today, until I finally was here. I didn't seem so invisible, but my main reason to be here was find my friends.. the people who were like me.  
I could have stayed in my room and cried, grieving the missing of my friends, but I decided I would try and find them.  
So this place is possibly where they have gotten too, or close to it..  
I'm hoping that I can earn, Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo's trust. I'm going to need their help, that and.. I want to make some new friends.  
So here's to finding my friends and entering a reeking drug van!


	2. Whispers from a old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When there's a nightmare, there's a vision."  
> —————————  
> Had finds out that not only does she need someone to talk to, but sometimes the quiet can be loud, very loud, to the point where the smallest of noises scare you.  
> Wilbur wouldn't have been her first choice, nor would he had been the last, it was just.. not expected.  
> Her nightmares aren't the only thing she's kept a secret about, there's much more then what meets the eye.  
> She knows what might happen next, and it scares her.  
> Wilbur doesn't know if he can trust her, let alone let her help them, but The_Eret and Had is all they have, well, including Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy and more.  
> The war for independence starts now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that it has been forever and I have lost ALL track of how many disc wars there has been, so bear with me please,,  
> All I remember is Wilbur helping and Tommy giving his discs for independence,,  
> Anyway!  
> There's going to be more peeps i add to this sooo  
> Have fun ^^  
> BTW my writing sucks idk why I make these sorts of things.

There was always a war. From what I remember at least..  
Wars are.. common here. When Tommy built his house and started things I knew everything was going to be chaotic. The first disc war I learned about was just Tommy and Tubbo, and the second..? That was kinda.. rough to see.

I jolted up and looked around my cobblestone home. It's been about.. uhm.. a few days since the disc war? Yeah. We'll go with that.  
I haven't mentioned anything to anyone yet, about the visions, about anything really, or where I came from. I had to play along with not knowing about much of what is going to happen or has happened.  
I looked over and grab my glasses off my wooden desk before sighing and swinging my legs over the bed and onto the soft wool carpet.  
My eyes adjusted to the dark eventually, even though I already tripped over four things.  
As if stepping out onto the cold grass, in bare feet, was already a bad idea, forgetting to wear a jacket was worse.

"..Kiddo..? Why are you out here? Can't sleep..?"

I tensed before turning around to see Wilbur behind me. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when he had spoken, mostly because I'm used to being alone.

"I-I uhm.. yeah..? Sort of? Mostly because of a.. nightmare...?"

"Nightmare? You wanna talk about it?"

"Uhm.. not really? I-It's.. it's not that important.."

Wilbur just nodded at me and looked at the star lit sky. I didn't much like talking, and so it seems he didn't much either.  
I liked the silence sometimes. It was calm and quiet enough for you to think, about everything you've been through or well.. something you've done.

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk? There's that.. look on your face that says, 'Hey yeah! I lied I wanna talk!' Well.. that's at least what I can see.."

"Heh.. yeah.. I'm sure just.. it's quiet y'know?"

"Quiet? Quiet how..?"

"Like.. silence could kill you or.. a good silence where you have your peace. It swings both ways for me Wilbur.."

I don't know why he came out here, or why he was even talking to me. As far as he could know, I'm working for Dream, and in this case, I am not.

**Wilbur Soot's POV**

"So that kind of silence huh..?"

"Yep.." I looked back at her as she popped the 'p'. She wasn't that bad, despite her being extremely cautious and quiet. Of course I still didn't much trust her but what choice do I have? She seemed off, but not like, I'm working for the other side kind of off. She just overall seemed upset about something, nor do any of us know why or how she got here.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hmm? Oh.. yeah yeah.. I'll be okay... just mm.. worried per say.. " 

"About..?" 

**Had's POV** (I know I switch POV'S too much ;-;)

I looked over at Wilbur only to see a message pop down below me.

_??? Whispers to you: I know you're here._

My eyes frantically look around before I open the chat once again and whisper back to them. I pushed up my glasses and looked around. There was no one else around other than Wilbur and I.

_Had <3 Whispers to you: ...What? Who.. who are you?_

I felt panic rise in my chest before I grabbed Wilbur's arm and pulled him back inside. I don't think anyone would have noticed my panic, well, if it weren't for the fact that I showed it. 

"Had..? Had are you okay??" 

"H-Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah! I-I'm fINE-" 

I couldn't help but let my breathing quicken. This.. this couldn't be it right? What I'm thinking... this couldn't be it. It COULDN'T be. I looked around to see if I could find anything that could help my panicked state, and unfortunately, there wasn't. I hadn't thought about it, well, not until now. 

_??? Whispers to you: Don't be afraid. Calm down. Babes you're going to be okay.._

That's when it hit. Sure, the nickname caught be off guard, but I knew who it was because of it. Someone I deeply cared about, and someone I deeply missed. I looked back at Wilbur before plopping down on my bed and trying to breathe as I shut my eyes tight. I felt Wilbur's arms wrap gently around me, he seemed to have noticed my panicked state well, and I only knew this because he was rubbing my back. He may have had to do this with Tommy tons of times, and maybe even Tubbo. 

My hands reached for the chat, and of course Wilbur could see my chat closer now, since he was right next to me. I looked at him before biting my lip and responding to the not so unfamiliar stranger anymore.

_Had <3 Whispers to you: I.. I missed you. _

I held my breath before the name was clear now, showing up on the faint white glow of my chat.

_×Vincent× Whispers to you: I missed you to babes._


End file.
